


Beautiful Werewolf

by Lunarlux



Series: Lets not!fic this shit [3]
Category: Beautiful Creatures (2013), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beautiful creatures au, Character Death, Crack, Not!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlux/pseuds/Lunarlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beautiful Creatures mixed with teen wolf au #2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> I AM PROCRASTINATING.

Derek is lena because they are both emotionally constipatedish and both their dads diaf. UNCLE PETER TO THE RESCUE. DEREK IS DA NEW KID. Stiles is Ethan cuz both their mothers died and their fathers are sad. Link is Scott. Mama McCall is link’s mom. Everyone is like the hales are satinists! OH NO

Stiles being the charmer who charms gets Derek to date him.

He’s like im a werewolf and in 20 days I’ll be claimed by the moon. HEH, Ima werewolf

Stiles is like idrc I wanna kiss your greek god face.

Derek is like I LOVE YOU YES C’MERE

THEN DEREK’S MOM IS LIKE IM COMIN TO GET CHU, and goes inside mama McCall.

Jackson is stiles’s ex.                  

Jackson is like u is going straight to hell stiles

 He’s like no I be stopping at walmart first

Derek is thinking *HOW CUTE ABOOBOO*

ERICA IS RIDLEY, WHO KISSES STILES AND THAT MAKES STILES WEIRDED OUT AND DEREK MAD.

FAMILY DINNER IS ACKWARD AS FUCK

Uncle peter is like the power of love will help u not go cray

I SHOULD KNOW CUZ IM BANGIN CHRIS ARGENT. HOT DAMN.

THEN CUTE STUFF HAPPENS

THEN CLAIMING

DUN

DUN

MOTHERFUCKING DUN

DEATON IS THE LIBRAIRIAN  
HE DOES MAGIC AND HELPS THEM

THEY’re like

WHAT R U

He’s like a librarian u idiots

Then Derek is all self sacrificing

And stiles is like no stop this isn’t twilight

So dey together

Then the claiming

Mama Hale is like join me and your evil cousins

He’s like no thank I got a sexy ass man

Uncle peter dies

Then he comes back cuz a wild Lydia appears

She goes away

Derek is a goodguy

YAY

Oh wait scotts a werewolf  and he gets with erica

Then they all get hit by a train. WHOOPS.

 

 


End file.
